Nightmare
by imasmartcookie
Summary: Jarley Oneshot. If I write anything it will be spoiled!


_"I'm sorry Mr. Puckerman, she didn't make it."_

The words rang in Jake's mind as he walked down the white hospital hallway. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, not caring who saw him crying. He just lost the one woman he ever loved, the woman he was supposed to have forever with, his wife and soulmate, she was gone. She wasn't coming back and he knew that, part of him wanted to die with her just so they could be together, but he couldn't. He stood up and walked out of the hospital, he went to his car and drove to his home, their home. Jake walked inside and was instantly reminded of every memory they had, every moment they spent together. All the good memories and the bad were flooding into his head, her smile and laugh, her voice were perfectly clear to him like she was still there.

He walked into the bathroom and took off the clothes that were stained with his wife's blood and stepped into the shower. When he got out, he walked into the livingroom and watched the door, hoping that at any second she would walk in. Hoping she would walk in and be the happy, glowing beautiful woman she was instead of the weakened body he saw being taken to the operating room. He wanted to make dinner with her and hold her in his arms when they went to sleep, he wanted her back. What about all of their plans? They were going to have kids and watch them grow up. Now there was no way they could have that together and there was no way he could even think about having it with someone else. He looked at the picture of them on the endtable that was next to the couch. Jake remembered when they took it, it was after their engagement a few years ago. They looked so happy, so in love, and they were until she died.

The next few days went by in a blur and Marley's mother had made the prepartions for her funeral. He sat in the front row of the funeral home completely frozen, looking at how peaceful Marley looked lying in the casket. Her mother was sitting beside him as she cried, behind him were friends from high school and people who were friends with Marley from her work. Jake walked up to the podium and adjusted the microphone before he cleared his throat and started speaking.

Millie talked about Marley, not trying to fight or hide the tears as she did. Jake cried silently as he looked at his wife's face. He would give anything to see her captivating blue eyes, see her vibrant smile, but he couldn't. As Millie stopped speaking Jake stood up and walked to the door to thank people for coming as they left to go to the gravesite. He shook people's hands, they all said things like _"I'm sorry for your loss."_ or _"It'll get better."_ although Jake appreciated their thought, it wouldn't bring her back. After everyone had left, Jake walked over to the casket and looked at Marley.

"I love you, Marls. Forever." Jake left and he got in his car, heading to the gravesite.

Jake and Millie were the last ones to lay a flower on Marley's casket before it was lowered into the ground. He watched the dirt pile up on top of it, and he watched Millie cry as her only child was buried. After everyone had left Jake stayed, he walked over to the head of the grave where the name Marley Puckerman was written along with "Beloved daughter, friend and wife" he sat on the ground and ran his fingers across her name.

"This shouldn't have happened to you, Marls." Jake cried as he remembered every detail of the last time he saw her. He remembered her smile and the way she kissed him, he remembered the last time he saw her before she left the house and what she had said to him.

_"I love you, Jake. I can't wait to come home and spend the entire weekend together, just you and me."_

He couldn't describe the feeling he got when he found out about the car accident. A drunk driver was on the wrong side of the road, she swerved to try and prevent an accident when she drove off the road and flipped the car. He knew she was alive when he made it to the hospital, they said it would've been severely painful but she was unconscious for most of the time that she was in the car. Making her not feel the pain until she woke up in the ambulance. When he got to the hospital he saw them rushing her down the hall.

"We need to get her to the OR now!"

Jake ran over to Marley's side and grabbed her hand, running with the doctors toward to OR. She was covered in blood, her clothes ripped and cuts on her body. He could tell she was in pain and he would do anything to take it away. Somehow in the process of getting to her and getting to the OR he had gotten her blood on him.

"Jake?"

"Marls, don't worry everything will be fine, you're going to be okay."

"Jake, I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Marls. This isn't goodbye, you'll be fine."

Marley shook her head slightly. "I love you and I always will, Jake. Tell my mom I love her."

A nurse pushed Jake back as they went through a pair of doors. "You can't be back here sir. We will try everything we can to save your wife, just please go back to the waiting room."

"Marley! Don't give up you have to fight." Jake yelled as he watched them turn a corner with Marley.

That was the last thing she said, the last time her heard her voice. He could never forget it.

Jake waited for hours until a doctor finally came out and gave him a sypathetic look. "I'm sorry Mr. Puckerman, she didn't make it."

Jake felt his whole world crashing down as he looked at the doctor tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Millie was already crying her eyes out next to him. "We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough to save her."

The doctor walked away and Jake stood there in shock.

* * *

"Jake! Jake, wake up!" Marley shouted as she shook Jake trying to wake him, she could tell he was having a nightmare.

"Jake."

Jake's eyes opened and he found himself looking into her blue ones. Had it been a dream? A nightmare? Was she really here with him, looking into his eyes with concer clear in her own?

"Marls?"

"Jake are you okay? Were you having a nightmare?"

Jake didn't answer her he just grabbed her and didn't let go, and she held him.

_How was that not real?_ Jake thought as he hugged Marley tighter.

"Jake, are you okay? You seem upset."

"I don't ever want to lose you."

"You aren't going to Jake. Is that what your nightmare was about?"

Jake nodded his head and Marley hugged him, then she pulled him to lay down with her. Her head was on his chest and he still had a tight grip around her waist.

"It seemed so real, Marls."

"What happened?"

"You died in a car accident and then I was at your funeral. I was thinking about never seeing you again all the things we were never going to be able to do."

"Like what?"

"Having a family was the biggest one."

"We will have a family someday and we will have the most beautiful and talented children."

Jake smiled at Marley and looked into his eyes. "You're not going to lose me. I'm going to stay home from work tomorrow and spend the day with you."

"Are you sure?"

"If it means you'll feel better and if I can have some quality time with my husband with an actual reason to stay home."

"What are you going to tell them? That your husband had a nightmare so now you have to babysit him?"

"No, just that you're not feeling well and I have to take care of you. I want to spend a day with you."

"I want to spend everyday with you, forever. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I never want to feel that way again."

"You won't have to because I'm yours and no matter what I'll always be with you."

Jake kissed Marley and held her until they both fell asleep.


End file.
